The invention relates generally to a joint for connecting a driven member to a driving member for reciprocation over a longitudinal axis and more particularly to a joint for connecting the driven member to the driving member to compensate for any misalignment of the longitudinal axis of the driving member with the longitudinal axis of the driven member.
In U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,003, there is disclosed a joint for compensating for any misalignment of the longitudinal axis of a driving member with the longitudinal axis of the driven member when the driving member is applying a driving force on the driven member. While the joint system in this patent functions to produce the desired results, there have been some difficulties experienced in the field during the operation of the joint system. One of these difficulties relates to the overall size of the joint system which presents a problem when it must be located in a relatively small area. Another difficulty relates to the clamping bolts that are threaded into the member. In some instances, these threaded bolts are accidentally broken off that makes disassembly of the joint for any purpose virtually impossible. Therefore, there exists a need for improvements of the joint system disclosed in this patent.